


Warmth

by Milli



Series: Worthy [2]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milli/pseuds/Milli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela makes sure Fenris doesn't spend the holidays alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of seasonal fluff. After Worth and Worthlessness, I wanted to write something a bit happier for one of my favourite couples.

Fenris was starting to grow suspicious. Then entire evening had been a bit odd, what with Isabela's absence and Donnic's insistence that they play cards at The Hanged Man rather than his mansion. Now, Aveline was trying to persuade him to stay for another round, when usually she would have been griping about him taking up her husbands time. As for Varric... Evertime he had tried to leave, the dward had launched into yet another bawdy and unlikely tale, and now he was starting to repeat himself. It was definitely time to leave.

Finally managing to extricate himself from his friends – and wasn't it the scariest but loveliest feeling in the world to know he had friends – he headed out into the cold, snowy realm of Kirkwall on a winters night. He briefly considered stopping by Hawke's, it had been a few weeks since he'd last spent any real time with the man. Then he recalled that Hawke had mentioned something about special plans with the mage.

Since he had rescued Anders earlier in the year, his former hatred for the man had faded. And if he didn't exactly like the man, he recognised that he had somehow grown fond of him in an odd sort of way. So he had been pleased to see the man recovering from his former 'relationship' with Cullen. That being the case however, he elected not to intrude upon the aforementioned plans. Last time he had done so – entirely by accident – he had seen rather more of the mage than he was comfortable with.

Instead, he tromped through the snow towards his own run down home. As he walked through the mansions and fine houses of Hightown, from within could be heard the joyful sounds of celebration. The glow of candlelight and warmth filtered through to the streets outside, and for a moment Fenris couldn't help but be overcome with his old bitterness.

Maybe he had been wrong to leave his friends after all. The eve before Satinalia was meant to be spent with loved ones afterall, and here was he, preparing to spend it – and the entire holiday – alone.

The bitterness was chased away by a mixture of fear and anger when he reached his home however. The door was unlocked, and left just enough ajar that a small drift of snow had piled itself into the hallway. He was already reaching for his sword as he ran for the stairs. Who would sneak in like a thief in the night? Not Danarius, of that he was sure. He would come in state.

Stalking through the dark house, heading for his room he paused at the door to listen. There was the crackle of a fire buring merrily in the fireplace, and someone humming. Isabela. He should have known. Lowering, and then sheathing his massive sword, he pushed the door open.

The sight which greeted him was beyond anything he might have imagined or dreamed. The usually dreary room was bright, cheerful. Full of colour. The fire he had heard from outside bathed the room in warmth, multicoloured candles provided light. Ribbon hung over the bed, above the door and trailed along the mantle piece. A bubbling, enticing smelling pot hung over the fire. And sat, in all her naked glory upon his bed, holding a small sprig of mistletoe aloft was his favourite pirate.

Isabela let her trademark filthy smile slide onto her face as she shifted. She held the mistletoe higher, kneeling on the bed and pointing upwards.

'This means get over here and kiss me. Just so you know.'

It was a scene that could have melted the hardest heart, and right at that moment Fenris seemed to have mislaid every barrier he usually placed around his. Unable to keep a soft, uncertain smile from his face he made his way over to the bed, unstrapping and dropping his sword as he did so. His lips met Isabela's in a heated kiss, tongues doing battle in a war they would both win.

Isabela's hands made short work of his armour and underclothes, so that soon he was laying naked beneath her. He gave one nipple a playful tweak, smirking when she attempted to glare at him.

'You're angry face might be more convincing if you're eyes weren't so full of need Isabela.'

'Hmm. But giving in to that need is so much more fun than being angry, don't you think?'

And if he thought about, Fenris knew there was a deeper message in those shallow words. Right now however he was too busy running his hands down to her narrowed waist and pulling her down against him to think about that. With a mischevious grin, Isabela pushed herself back up. Leaning up, she reached for one of the coloured ribbons and pulled it down with a tug. Then she was winding it around his wrists.

'Really? Is there anything you can't turn into a prop for sex?'

'Not in this room.'

And then she proceeded to show him exactly what she meant. Ribbons could be used for tying all kinds of things, binding wrists, ankles, eyes and cocks. As his heated length strained and ached, his balls held high and apart by twisted ribbon, she trickled heated candle wax along his stomach, soothing the burns with her tongue. It was...Interesting. Exciting. New. And above all pleasureable.

Finally, she moved above him, settling in a new position. One which had her firmly seated upon his face, whilst her own dipped down towards his aching cock. Even as she took him into her mouth, he let his own tongue dip into her, tasting the slick wetness, delving into the almost scalding warmth of her. She squealed in delight, a sound that vibrated around him, causing him to groan in turn. Which elictied another beauiful sound from the woman.

Experimenting, he hunted around with his tongue for that tight little bud which brought her so much joy, teasing it slightly with lips and teeth when he found it. Then, he placed his lips against it in a soft kiss and hummed. Her legs and buttocks tensed, whilst her mouth went temporarily slack around him. He could feel her quivering and smiled. A short while later, she finally pulled away the ribbon restraining him and they came together, her waves of pleasure soaking his lips and running down his chin, whilst he in turn pulsed his seed deep into her throat.

Afterwards, they snuggled together before the fire, sipping the mulled wine. It was the best Satinalia Fenris could remember, and somehow he doubt anything to match it would ever be discovered in the depth of his lost memories. Isabela smiled up at him.

'Happy Satinalia Fenris. Love me.'

'Hmm?'

'I'd have left you a card, but you can't read. Hope you don't mind.'

'No. I- Thank you.'

'Oh don't thank me. It was Varric who said I should do something nice for you. He suggested dinner, but I'm a rubbish cook.'

He pulled her close, back against him so that the was resting within his arms and against his chest.

'Oh, well I prefer dessert to dinner any day.'


End file.
